Dark Side
by UQ
Summary: Saat semuanya sudah hilang, tidak ada harapan untuk maju. Hanya bisa menjadi boneka yang disambung oleh tali dan dimainkan olehnya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan. Hanya rasa sepi yang kumiliki.  ONE-SHOT, ANGST, INCEST


Saat semuanya sudah hilang

Tidak ada harapan untuk maju

Hanya bisa menjadi boneka yang disambung oleh tali dan dimainkan olehnya

Tidak ada kebahagiaan

Hanya rasa sepi yang kumiliki

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Side<strong>

**One-shot again**

**By: Aidou Yuukihara**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

* * *

><p>Harta…<p>

Status…

Fisik yang sempurna…

Apa itu semua berguna saat kau memiliki semuanya. Pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau kau memiliki banyak harta kau akan hidup indah selama-lamanya? Walaupun kalian malu untuk mengakuinya, aku tahu… kalian pasti pernah memikirkan kata-kata itu walau hanya sekali, walau hanya di dalam hati.

Hidupku diibaratkan sebuah perahu kertas. Perahu kertas yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan luas. Tidak memiliki tujuan, tidak memiliki harapan. Hanya mengikuti gelombang. Menunggu sampai hancur dan menghilang seketika.

Tidak memiliki mimpi. Tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibanggakan. Andai mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, apa mereka akan masih bersikap seperti itu padaku?

Akankah mereka terus memujaku dan meneriakan namaku?

Akankah mereka membangga-banggakan diriku?

Akankah mereka tersenyum tulus padaku?

Akankah mereka… percaya padaku?

Percaya pada seorang pembohong besar sepertiku.

Seorang pembohong yang terus hidup dalam mimpi. Seorang pembohong yang akan mati ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang mempercayainya. Seorang pembohong … yang terus menggunakan topengnya untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

><p><em>Bagaimanakah perasaan kalian saat seseorang memujimu dengan tulus?<em>

_Apakah kalian akan merasa senang? Atau sedih? Atau bahkan resah? Atau malah menyesal?_

* * *

><p>Dulu sekali…<p>

Saat aku masih bisa memainkan sebuah alat musik yang berukuran besar berwarna hitam. Alat musik yang memiliki jangakuan nada yang sangat luas. Sangat luas seperti impianku. Alat musik yang merupakan cerminan dari diriku.

Nama alat musik itu adalah piano. Ketika aku bermain piano, aku merasa saat itu juga aku sedang terbang. Terbang di langit yang luas, tanpa ada rantai yang menahanku untuk berhenti. Aku bisa bebas berpergian kemana-mana. Bebas melakukan segalanya. Tanpa ada seseorang yang menghalangi.

Namun semua itu musnah sudah. Tak ada piano, tak ada kebebasan, dan tak ada harapan.

Hari itu guru pianoku memuji diriku yang belajar lebih cepat bahkan lebih mahir bermain piano di bandingkan kedua kakakku. Setelah itu, nenekku menyuruhku untuk berhenti bermain piano. Dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi seseorang yang kukenal saat ini. Seseorang yang selalu berbicara lepas dan menganggap semuanya sampah.

Kalian ingin tahu apa alasan nenekku melarangku bermain piano lagi?

Hh, dia melarangku hanya karena aku tidak boleh melampaui kedua kakakku. Ini adalah takdir yang harus ku jalani karena telah menjadi putra ke tiga di dalam keluarga ini. Keluarga bodoh yang memiliki aturan yang sangat tidak berguna.

Aku pun mengikuti permintaannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus merelakan salah satu mimpiku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun aku terlihat pasrah menerimanya, aku tetap terus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan kebebasan. Suatu cara yang sekaligus menghancurkan dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ini berhubungan dengan musik. Kali ini aku memilih _flute_. Memang terlihat sederhana dan kecil. Tapi ketika aku memainkannya, rasanya aku sedang melayang bebas mengikuti kemana hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku. Seakan-akan aku melayang tanpa beban sedikitpun, begitulah katanya. Kata seseorang yang selalu percaya padaku, walaupun ia tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pembohong besar.

Karenanya aku memutuskan untuk memasuki Seisou _Gakuen_. Sebuah sekolah yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Aku memilih jurusan musik. Nenek tua itu menentangku dan menganggap aku hanya bermain-main dan hal ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku saja. Harus ku akui bahwa perkataannya mengenai 'main-main' itu benar. Aku melakukannya memang hanya untuk bermain-main. Bermain-main untuk menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang menghalangi gerakku.

Namun dia membantuku untuk meyakinkannya. Membantuku untuk mengembangkan sayapku. Walaupun aku tahu. Semua ini hanyalah sementara. Karena jalan musik yang kulalui hanya sampai di sana. Hanya sampai di tembok yang membatasi kebebasanku. Walau aku tahu hal itu, aku tetap saja keras kepala. Keras kepala sehingga membuat dirinya harus tersiksa kelak.

Di sekolah itu aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda. Orang-orang dari dunia yang berbeda. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang sempurna dan selalu membuat orang lain iri.

Iri...

Manusia-manusia bodoh itu...

Kalau saja aku bisa memilih takdirku, aku tidak akan mau terlahir sebagai Yunoki.

Tapi sayangnya, hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Dan kalau aku terlahir di dunia yang berbeda, apakah aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya? Bertemu dengan malaikat seperti dirinya?

Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kebebasan di sana. Walaupun harus memasang topeng. Walaupun harus di kelilingi oleh sampah seperti mereka.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Aku mengikuti sebuah kompetisi musik yang mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang baru. Ada satu orang yang menarik buatku dan sepertinya sangat tepat untuk menjadi mainanku. Namanya adalah Hino Kahoko. Seseorang yang kuanggap penuh rahasia dan juga bodoh. Tapi entah mengapa aku dapat melepas topengku di depannya. Di depan orang yang aku anggap asing sepertinya. Orang asing yang selalu ku anggap tidak berguna dan seharusnya musnah dari muka bumi.

Adikku, Miyabi, menganggap bahwa aku memiliki perasaan untuknya. Sampai-sampai ia meminta bantuan Kahoko untuk membuat Ayano yang merupakan kandidat istriku menyerah untuk mendapatkanku.

Bodoh... mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai manusia merepotkan seperti dia...

Apa mungkin ini karena aku iri padanya?

Iri pada dia yang memiliki sayap dan terus terbang walau ada badai yang menghadang?

Iri karena dia bisa bersikap lepas dan tidak tertutup sepertiku?

Menyedihkan...

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku iri karena hal yang kecil seperti itu. Sebagai seorang Yunoki, mereka pasti akan mentertawakanku karena aku iri dengan hal yang mereka anggap bodoh. Mereka yang telah mentertawakan impianku tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. Sampah...

Bodoh...

aku benci diriku sendiri. Diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Diriku yang hanya terus menjadi boneka mainan mereka. Menjadi boneka yang tidak bisa berkahendak semauku. Ingin aku meluapkan perasaanku. Perasaan yang selama ini aku kunci dan kubuang entah kemana. Perasaan yang selama ini aku hilangkan agar aku bisa bertahan. Walaupun aku merasa begitu sepi.

Topeng...

Sesuatu yang selalu aku pasang selama ini. aku pasang agar aku bisa terus bertahan. Terus bertahan untuk berjalan di jalan takdir yang mereka buat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melangkah karena ketika aku balik kebelakang aku tidak akan menemukan jalan. Percuma saja kau melihat ke masa lalumu. Masa lalu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk aku tinggali. Aku perlu mencari kebebasan yang tak pernah kurasakan di masa lalu. Kebebasan yang selama ini inginku dapatkan namun tidak bisa.

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa tidak membuat jalan yang baru?<em>

* * *

><p>Membuat jalan yang baru tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersiksa karena keinginanku yang kekanak-kanakan dan egois ini. Aku tidak mau kalau dia menangis sedih karena aku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya tersiksa.<p>

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku tidak mau satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku harus terluka karena ulahku sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>Saat kau tahu bahwa jalan yang kau lalui adalah jalan buntu,<em>

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Terus berjalan atau berhenti berjalan?_

* * *

><p>Tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini. aku bingung dengan jalan apa yang harus aku pilih. Musik? Atau mengikuti permintaan mereka?<p>

"Kakak... kenapa kakak tidak mengambil musik aja? Bukannya kakak mau bebas? Kakak tidak perlu mengikuti permintaan nenek!" adikku yang menolak keputusanku terlihat kesal. Saat ini kami sedang berbicara di dalam kamarku.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan. Buat apa aku berjalan di jalan yang akhirnya adalah jalan buntu? Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja. Dan jika aku memilih musik, dia pasti akan terluka.

"Karena itu sia-sia, kau tidak perlu meneruskan perjalanan kalau kau tahu bahwa jalan yang kau ambil adalah jalan buntu." Jelasku.

"Tapi kak, kakak punya kemampuan! Bukannya kakak selama ini ingin bebas? Kakak ingin seperti teman-teman kakak kan? Bisa memilih jalan mereka masing-masing? Kalau kakak terus mengikuti perintah nenek, kakak pasti akan terus menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat kakak menangis..." katanya sambil terlihat sedih.

Aku meletakan tanganku di atas kepalanya dan mengusapnya.

"Kakak akan baik-baik saja, ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Jawabku sambi tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini bukan yang ter..baik... kalimat itu.. ha..nya.. untuk.. nenek..."katanya sambil menangis. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya harus menangis karena diriku. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis untukku, air matamu tidak pantas untukku."

Aku terus merenungkannya selama berhari-hari. Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

_Lari dari tempat ini bersamanya._

Pada malam itu aku diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuntikan obat bius sehingga ia tertidur pulas. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Menjauh dari penjara yang selama ini mengurung kami. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku.

Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya dan membuatnya menderita karenaku. Aku juga tidak mau ia menikahi orang yang tidak ia cintai -atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau ia menikahi orang lain selain aku-. Aku juga tidak mau orang itu membuatnya menangis.

Setelah itu kami tinggal di tempat terpelosok. Dimana tidak ada listrik dan sinyal. Itu merupakan sebuah desa yang terbilang kumuh. Ya, mereka pasti tidak akan menemukan kita.

Ia yang awalnya menolak akhirnya mengikuti kemauanku. Kehidupan kami berdua semakin hari bagaikan sepasang suami-istri. Ah, andaikan semua ini berjalan lama. Andaikan mereka semua tidak mengganggu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan setelah kami mulai menetap di desa ini segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam datang. Saat itu aku tidak berada di rumah. Aku sedang mencari kayu di hutan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika aku melihat orang-orang yang biasanya ceria lalu muram, aku langsung bergegas ke rumahku.<p>

Di sana aku melihatnya. Ya, hanya melihat. Diseret dengan paksa oleh mereka. Aku tentunya tidak kuasa menahan amarah. Aku berlari dan mengabaikan kayu-kayu yang aku jatuhkan. Aku hajar wajah mereka satu-persatu. Ku angkat tubuh rampingnya dengan cepat dan membanya lari ke tempat yang jauh dari sana. Aku terus berlari menerobos hutan. Mungkin aku akan terus berlari kalau ia tidak menyuruhku berhenti.

"Turunkan aku, kak..." Katanya.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki, pakai milikku."

Ia hanya dia dan kemudian tersenyum. "Hentikan semuanya sekarang ya kak, aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melihat kakak di kejar seperti buronan. Aku..." air mata perlahan membasahi wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis.

Kupeluk ia dengan erat. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu di kekang olehnya."

"Aku juga... tidak... tahu.." Katanya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Mereka sudah hampir mendekat.

"Sudah dekat ya kak?" Tanyanya.

"Ya," aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin sekali aku pergi membanya terjun ke jurang atau hanyut dibawa arus sungai yang deras.

"Setelah ini kakak hidup bahagia ya, aku tidak mau kakak menjadikan aku sebagai penghalang kebahagian kakak." Katanya sambil menatap iris ku yang senada dengan miliknya. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan meraba setiap lekukan di wajahku.

"..." Aku hanya diam.

"Aku mau kakak bermain musik, aku mau kakak mewujudkan impiannya. Aku mau kakak senang."

"..."

Ia perlahan menjauh. Aku masih terdiam layaknya orang bodoh. Ini semua berlalu begitu saja seperti film yang di putar dengan _speed_ tinggi. Ia berlari menjauhiku, sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya, ia terjatuh, mereka panik, dan aku terpaku.

Kau boleh panggil aku pengecut. Aku mengakuinya. Karena setelahnya aku berlari. Berlari meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Meninggalkan dirinya di sentuh oleh orang-orang bertangan kotor seperti mereka. Aku tahu, peluru tadi hanyalah untuk menakut-nakuti kami berdua. Semacam gertakan. Namun mereka salah memperhitungkan semuanya. mereka tidak tahu kalau ia orang yang nekat. Dan aku juga baru ingat, dia adalah seseorang yang berani mengorbankan nyawanya. Tidak seperti aku.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir setahun kejadian itu berlalu. Sudah banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memikirkan satu hal.<p>

Malam ini adalah malam yang sama saat aku lari dari tempat itu bersamanya.

Dia ingin aku bahagia.

Yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah bersamanya. Namun kini ia telah tiada. Apa yang kini bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai sesama jenis (kelamin).

Aku beranjak dari tempatku. Dengan tatapan yang dingin serta tangan yang menggenggam sebuah katana yang ku curi.

Malam ini aku akan menghancurkan semuanya. Malam ini aku akan menghabisinya. Malam ini aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya, Miyabi-ku tercinta.

**[END]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: **

Sebenarnya ini fic dibuat untuk ulang tahunnya Azuma. Karena gak di kerjain jadinya gak bisa di publish tepat di hari ulang tahunnya(sekarang udah jauh banget). Ya udah, ini emang _incest_. Saya males pakai WARNING. Kata teman saya gak terlalu penting ini. Hm, ini _angst_. _Romance_-ya secuil banget ya?

Ya udah, saya bingung mau ngetik apa lagi. Soal _typo_ akan dicek-cek lagi kedepannya. Untuk fic yang terbengkalai, itu entah kapan dilanjutinnya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca apa lagi mau _favorite_. Review sangat di terima, apa lagi kritik. Kalau FLAME saya mah gak peduli. Ingat, ini ONE-SHOT


End file.
